Many imidazoquinoline amine, imidazopyridine amine, 6,7-fused cycloalkylimidazopyridine amine, 1,2-bridged imidazoquinoline amine, thiazoloquinoline amine, oxazoloquinoline amine, thiazolopyridine amine, oxazolopyridine amine, imidazonaphthyridine amine, imidazotetrahydronaphthyridine amine, and thiazolonaphthyridine amine compounds have demonstrated potent immunostimulating, antiviral and antitumor (including anticancer) activity, and have also been shown to be useful as vaccine adjuvants and for the treatment of TH2-mediated diseases. These compounds are hereinafter collectively referred to as “IRM” (immune response modifier) compounds.
The mechanism for the immunostimulatory activity of these IRM compounds is thought to be due in substantial part to enhancement of the immune response by induction of various important cytokines (e.g., interferons, interleukins, tumor necrosis factor, etc.). Such compounds have been shown to stimulate a rapid release of certain monocyte/macrophage-derived cytokines and are also capable of stimulating B cells to secrete antibodies, which play an important role in these IRM compounds' activities. One of the predominant immunostimulating responses to these compounds is the induction of interferon (IFN)-α production, which is believed to be very important in the acute antiviral and antitumor activities seen. Moreover, up regulation of other cytokines such as, for example, tumor necrosis factor (TNF), Interleukin-1 (IL-1), IL-6, and IL-12 also have potentially beneficial activities and are believed to contribute to the antiviral and antitumor properties of these compounds.
Although some of the beneficial effects of IRMs are known, the ability to provide therapeutic benefit via topical application of an IRM compound for treatment of a particular condition at a particular location may be hindered by a variety of factors. These factors include irritation of the dermal or mucosal tissue to which the formulation is applied, ciliary clearance of the formulation, formulation wash away, insolubility and/or degradation of the IRM compound in the formulation, physical instability of the formulation (e.g., separation of components, thickening, precipitation/agglomeration of active ingredient, and the like), and poor permeation, for example. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new methods and formulations to provide the greatest therapeutic benefit from this class of compounds.